random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Heroes
is a game which is a Mario version of Sonic Heroes. Playable Teams Normal Teams *Team Hero: , , *Team Kong: , , *Team Wario: , , *Team Koopa: , , *Team Princess: , , *Team Toad: , , *Team Ghost: , , *Team Delfino: , , *Team Doppelganger: , , *Team Weapon Bros.: , , *Team Subcon: , , *Team WaRivals: , , *Team Star Children: , , and *Team Baby Yoshi: , , and DLC Teams TBA Note, Blue means speed, yellow means flight, and red means power. Also, the first member of an team means that he/she was the leader. Non-Playable Characters Allies TBA Main Villains Mini-bosses These bosses are fought in the tower levels, but not in castle levels. *False Bowser (Team Hero) *Rocoon Gargantuan (Team Kong) *Sam Spook (Team Wario) *Reswob (Team Koopa) *Super Onya (Team Princess) *Fryguy (Team Toad) *Giant Boo (Team Ghost) *Petey Piranha (Team Delfino) *Shadow Chomp (Team Doppelgangar) *Tanooki Brother (Team Weapon Bros.) *Clawgrip (Team Subcon) *Funfun, The Goblin Head (Team WaRivals) Normal *Bowser (Team Hero) *King K. Rool (Team Kong) *Rudy the Clown (Team Wario) *Fawful (Team Koopa) *Princess Onyx (Team Princess) *Wingo (Team Toad) *King Boo (Team Ghost) *Shadow Mario (Team Delfino) *Shadow Bowser (Team Doppelganger) *Hurricane Brother (Team Weapon Bros.) *Wart (Team Subcon) *Golden Diva (Team WaRivals) *The Duke of the Rocoons (Final Story) DLC Enemies *Goombas *Koopas *Rocoons (New enemy) *Piranha Plant *Spiny *Cheep Cheeps *Rocoon swimmers (New enemy) *Rocoon Fishers (New enemy) *Green Cheep Cheeps *Rip Van Fish *Porcupuffer *Creep Cheep (New enemy) *Cheep Chomp *Dry Bones *Dry Goomba *Rusty Rocoon (New enemy) *Rocoon Hiker (New enemy) *Pokey *Chokey (New enemy) *Lakitu *Bullet Bill *Rocoon Miner (New enemy) *Spiny-shelled Koopa *Buzzy Beetle *Thwomp *Thwimp *Whomp *Spike *Boshi *Muncher More coming soon... Bosses Team Hero #King Bob-omb #Mama Piranha #Team Battle No. 1 (vs. Team Wario) #Monty Tank #Team Battle No. 2 (vs. Team Weapon Bros.) #Sea Dragon #Hookbill the Koopa #Boom Boom #Team Battle No. 3 (vs. Team Ghost) #Lakithunder #The Metal Core #Bowser Team Kong #Army Dillo #Wild Sting #Dark Kong #Team Battle No. 1 (vs. Team Toad) #Freeze-King #Colossal Clambo #Team Battle No. 2 (vs. Team ???) #Hard Hat Harry #Retro Kong #Team Battle No. 3 (vs. Team Wario) #The Metal Hands #King K. Rool Team Wario #Sumo Rocoon #Beach Bully #Team Battle No. 1 (vs. Team Hero) #Red-Brief J #Chill Bully #Team Battle No. 2 (vs. Team ???) #Grow-Rilla #Mine-a-Saurus Rex #The Gotcha Wrench Workbench Headquarters #Team Battle No. 3 (vs. Team Kong) #The Metal Torso #Rudy the Clown Team Koopa #Fawfuloid Wrecker-bot #Rocoon Hopper #Team Battle No. 1 (vs. Team Subcon) #??? #??? #Team Battle No. 2 (vs. Team Toad) #??? #??? #Team Battle No. 3 (vs. Team Princess) #Midbus #The Metal Eyes #Fawful Team Princess TBA More coming soon... Teams' Stories Team Hero Mario is at the Mushroom kingdom Castle, where he sees a purple tube. He is confused, because nobody has ever seen a purple tube before. He calls over Luigi and Yoshi to inspect it. Suddenly, Bowser comes out of it and kidnaps Yoshi! Mario and Luigi go into the tube to go after Yoshi. After completing the first level, Yoshi is successfully rescued. However, Bowser closes off the tube back home. He mentions that this was a trap to dispose of Mario once and for all. More TBA Team Kong Donkey kong is at the Banana Trove, collecting bananas to expand his banana hoard. In the distance, he hears an explosion. Worried, he runs after the explosion to see that something blasted a hole into his banana storage! He looks to the east to see a pack of robotic Raccoons stole all of his bananas! He has to track down Diddy and Dixie to take out those robots! He spots Diddy and Dixie and tell them the news. They decide to go with him to track down some bananas! Once they enter a tower, they find out they are mass created in a factory. In fact, there are tons of factories across the entire world. Their goal is to destroy the factories and find out who exactly is up to no good! More TBA Team Wario Wario was admiring his gold room, when suddenly, Waluigi runs into the room in a worried fashion. Wario faces Waluigi and asks what's wrong. Waluigi shows him a piece of paper. Wario examines it, and it's a ridiculous bill! The duo would have to sell every last bit of gold to pay this off! They go for the alternate solution of tracking down valuable items. They bring along Mona and get ready to go treasure hunting! More TBA Team Koopa Bowser is at his castle with his cousin and son, discussing new, evil plans. When suddenly, Something grabs them and throws them out of their castle! Very far, too! Bowser is outraged, declaring that that is his castle, and he wants to reclaim it, even if he has to kill the castle-napper! More TBA Team Princess Princess Peach has baked a cake. Knowing that the Mario Bros. are out adventuring, she decides to invite Daisy and Rosalina instead. After they arrive, Peach is about to serve the cake, when she sees an odd black substance outside. Then she realizes it's growing! It then starts spreading to her castle! The three princesses run out of the castle, and watch as it turns into nothing but pure onyx. Now the trio have to find a way to avert the onyx before it spreads throughout the world. More TBA Levels Grassland This is where all the teams start off. It's a very simple level with few hardships to be found. The only enemies are goombas, Koopas, and rocoons. Enemies: *Goombas (regular mode only) *Koopas *Rocoons *Piranha Plant *Spiny (Hard mode only) Beach TBA Desert TBA Cliff TBA Snow TBA Underwater TBA Jungle TBA Cavern TBA City TBA Cloud TBA Inside ShifuCheep The worlds largest Cheep Cheep waits by the waters of the cloud world, waiting. Whatever gets even close to him gets swallowed. The fish is so large that he is as big as another world. Inside the ShifuCheep, there are several enemies. It's just like another level, except that there is gastric acid throughout, where swimming in it for too long becomes an instant kill. It's so large, that several Rocoons have been building a robot inside it for years! Volcanic TBA Shadow world (Final Story only) TBA Trivia Characters *Rosalina and Birdo are the only power-type characters who are female. *E.Gadd is physically the eldest character of the non-DLC teams. *The English manual states the ages for all of the playable characters except Dry Bowser, Ghost, Boo, Pianta, Noki, Metal Mario, Pink Gold Peach, Doopliss, Shy Guy, and Ostro. Bowser Jr. is 6, Toad and Toadette are 8, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong are 15, Pinatisimo is 20, the Team Weapon Bros. members are 23, Mona is 25, Peach and Daisy are 26, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are 27, Yoshi and Birdo are 30, Bowser is 34, Donkey Kong is 35, Rosalina is 40, Toadsworth is 70, and E.Gadd is 75. *Diddy Kong, Toad, Metal Mario, and Pink Gold Peach are the only characters in the game who curse. Here's a list.: **Diddy says "Goddamn!" when he falls down. **Toad says "Oh my God!" when he encounters something special. **Metal Mario says "Holy Crap!" When he gets chased by a giant enemy. **Pink Gold Peach says "This will piss me off now!" when she gets hit. Teams TBA Development TBA Gameplay TBA Features TBA Miscellaneous TBA Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mario Category:Wii U